Fear Garden
by thekyuubininetailedfox
Summary: Ruby Tucker descubre una pequeña y nueva obsesión... una para nada sana. Su Jardín del Miedo, como ella lo llama, tiene algo más que sólo flores. ¿Qué será lo que ella oculta en ese Jardín?


**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Vocaloid pertenece a Yamaha Corporation. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Canción: Kyoufu Gaaden (Jardín del Miedo)**

**Cantante: Kagamine Rin**

**Grupo Musical: Vocaloid, programa sintetizador de voces**** para crear canciones.**

**Pareja: Ninguna**

**Personaje Principal: Ruby Tucker**

**Advertencia: Emmm... Violencia?**

**Por si alguien quiere ver el video original: ht*tp*:/*/w*ww*.y*ou*tu*be*.c*om*/w*at*ch*?v*=G*y7*Rg*1y*Q6*kI**

**Kyuubi: Emmm No tengo mucho para decir, sólo pedirles que lo disfruten y, bueno, que dejen un review si tienen ganas de insultarme o matarme!**

**Hitotsu, futatsu, mittsu, yottsu, / Uno, dos, tres, cuatro,**

**Itsutsu, muttsu, nanatsu, / Cinco, seis, siete,**

**Too! / Diez!**

Su nombre es Ruby Tucker, tiene catorce años y actualmente vive con su hermano y sus amigos en una gran casa en Denver. La casa, proporcionada por los padres de Token un amigo de Craig, es amplia, de varias habitaciones, bien amueblada, algo alejada de la ciudad por un kilómetro, decorada al mejor estilo moderno, sala de juegos, un pequeño bar y un muy extenso jardín, algo que a la chica le fascinaba, y por eso ella misma se hizo un recoveco privado, donde nadie podía entrar. Nadie sabía lo que esa chica escondía.

**Migi kara haeteru ude wo hikkonuite / Saco el brazo derecho que ha brotado**

**Uekibachi ni tsukisashite miru ne / Y pruebo a ponerlo en la maceta**

Todo había empezado con un ladronsuelo, que había querido entrar a robar desde el jardín. La chica, que estaba sola porque su hermano y sus amigos se habían ido, en un intento por detenerlo le atravesó el pecho con un cuchillo. Disfrutó al sentir la sangre en sus manos y chorrear por el cuchillo, y fue ahí cuando una idea retorcida, que no se sabe cómo, le surgió. Llevó al tipo al patio, sobre una sábana blanca, y le cortó el antebrazo derecho. Tomó una maceta con tierra y allí plantó el brazo cortado.

**Hitosashiyubi to nakayubi wo karame / Los dedos índice y medio se entrelazan**

**Suteki suteki na hana no kansei / Así es como hago una maravillosa, maravillosa flor**

No le satisfago cómo quedó así que probó moldear un poco los dedos, entrelazándolos un poco y así creó, lo que ella llamaba, una flor hermosa. No conforme tampoco con eso, le cortó el otro brazo al ladrón e hizo lo mismo. Con mucho esfuerzo, tiró al ladrón a un río cercano, esperando que nadie jamás lo encontrara. Puso las sábanas a lavar antes de que los demás volvieran y pensó en hacer algo con las macetas. Fue corriendo con ellas a su jardín secreto y allí las plantó en la tierra, sonriendo muy felizmente.

**Oniwa ni wa kirei na otete ga takusan saitete / En mi amado jardín tengo muchas manos floreciendo**

**Hitotsu mo onaji mono wa nai desho / Ninguna es similar a la otra**

Así fue como ese pequeño acto de conformidad con ella misma se fue transformando, día con día, en una retorcida obsesión que para ella era placer, le encantaba escuchar el grito de terror que daba su víctima antes de ser atravesada por un cuchillo, sin que nadie pudiera escucharla, cómo la sangre se escurría lentamente por la herida y humedecía su ropa y manos, era un éxtasis para ella ver ese sufrimiento, y también lo era plantar los brazos en ese Jardín. Ella tenía que hacerlo cuando nadie estuviera en casa, cuando no se enteraran.

**Kyoufu Gaaden, Kyoufu Gaaden / Jardín del Miedo, Jardín del Miedo**

**Kyoufu Gaaden, Kyoufu Gaaden / Jardín del Miedo, Jardín del Miedo**

Primero había sido el ladrón, luego algunas personas que pasaban por la calle y ella los invitaba a 'pasar un lindo rato', hasta que finalmente su obsesión había crecido. Uno, dos, cinco, quince, veinte, cuarenta personas y más, cada día se sumaba alguien a su lista de condenados, cada vez se sumaban dos manos más a su colección. También debía tener cuidado en que nadie lo viera y siquiera notaran el olor, por eso siempre cuidaba de él con mucho sacrificio. Aunque... no todo siempre se puede mantener en secreto.

**Kyoufu Gaaden, Kyoufu Gaaden / Jardín del Miedo, Jardín del Miedo**

**Kyoufu Gaaden... / Jardín del Miedo...**

- ¿Ruby?- ups, era Craig, su hermano mayor.- ¿¡Qué demonios es esto!

- Es mi Jardín del Miedo.- contestó ella con una sonrisa, deslizando su mano hacia su espalda.

- ¡Mierda, estas loca!- Craig se volteó hacia la casa listo para llamar a alguien.- ¡Dam-!- ágilmente, Ruby le saltó a la espalda, tapándole la boca con un pañuelo.- ¿Piensas escapar de mi Jardín? Pues te diré algo.

**Datte nigete kanai de /**

**- De él no podrás escapar. **

Sin siquiera vacilar, le cortó la yugular a su propio hermano causándole un fuerte grito, que se vio ahogado por el pañuelo fuertemente puesto contra su boca. La sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida con gran rapidez, Craig cayó de rodillas al suelo, sólo sostenido por su hermana, que aún mantenía el cuchillo en su lugar y el pañuelo tapándole la boca para evitar cualquier grito o pedido de ayuda. ¿Por qué su hermana le hacía esto?

- N-no pue-de ser...- logró articular.

- Eres un mal hermano, Craig.- dijo ella mientras lentamente su hermano perdía las fuerzas e iba cerrando los ojos. Sonrió y se relamió los labios al ver que de los ojos verdes de Craig salieron un par de lágrimas, tal vez del dolor, o miedo, o tristeza, o tal vez de todo eso junto.

**Dare ni mo ienai himitsu no hanazono / No puedo decirle a nadie sobre mi Jardín de Flores**

**Uchiakerarenai himitsu no hanazono / No puedo enseñarle a nadie mi Jardín de Flores**

Finalmente, el moreno falleció y ella procedió a hacer lo que hacía siempre, cortarle los brazos para luego plantarlos en su jardín, ahora debía deshacerse del cuerpo, lo cual fue lo más fácil del trabajo.

**Aaaaaaah...**

**Aaaaah...**

**Aaaah...**

**Aaah...**

**Aaaaaaah...**

- Ah, las manos de Wendy son tan bonitas, tan bien cuidadas, tan delicadas... y las de Bebe también.- dijo ella mientras se acariciaba a sí misma con esas manos ya separadas de sus cuerpos.

**Totemo kirei na no yo yubi ga go-hon / A pesar de que son muy bonitas con cinco dedos**

**Tama ni wa yon-hon / Lo son también si sólo tienen cuatro**

**Omeme wo hojikutte mite goran / Trata de verlo a través de mis ojos**

Craig, Bebe y Wendy habían sido sólo el comienzo. Luego de haber asesinado a su hermano, descubrió que era mucho más divertido si lo hacía con sus amigos. Aprovechó el hecho de que Damien ya no era inmortal para clavarle su cuchillo en la cabeza, sacándole los sesos. Siguió con Pip, al que le cortó los brazos en vida, degustándose con el terrible dolor de su victima. A Stan le tocó perder un ojo antes de ser asesinado de quince puñaladas en el rostro. Kyle fue primero asfixiado y luego atravesaron su pecho con el cuchillo que ya tenía mucha sangre en él. Clyde fue emboscado cuando intentaba entrar a casa con sus compras. Tweek y Jimmy fueron asesinados en el sótano, Tweek trató de defenderse pero se quemó con el café y aprovechando la oportunidad Ruby lo mató igual que Craig, cortándole la yugular. Jimmy trató de escapar pero ella le quitó una de sus muletas y se la rompió en la cabeza.

Ike fue el siguiente, y lo mató a él junto con Butters mientras estaban viendo la televisión, atacándolos por la espalda y cortándoles el cuello. A Kenny también le tocó lo suyo, pues tampoco era inmortal ya, y le clavó el cuchillo en la entrepierna, inmovilizándolo, y procedió a cortarle el rostro hasta dejarlo desfigurado. Shelly también corrió con la misma suerte que los demás, pero a ella la mató mientras estaba acostada en su cama leyendo una revista, se le tiró encima y le asestó diez puñaladas en el estómago. Cartman fue tirado por la escalera, y cuando no podía moverse por su pierna rota, ella clavó su cuchillo en la parte trasera de sus piernas. Timmy había visto a Ruby matar a Cartman y ella le clavó el cuchillo en los ojos y la boca, para que no pudiera ver nada de lo que luego pudiera hablar. Token llegó a su casa y ella lo clavó el cuchillo en el hombro derecho, deslizándolo en diagonal hacia el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

- ¡Ah, qué felicidad! Ahora tengo muchísimas más flores.- Ruby estaba muy feliz, esa masacre le había dado cientos de flores para su colección.

**Uso yo, uso zenbu, uso na no / Estoy mintiendo, mentira, todo es mentira**

**Uso yo, uso zenbu, uso na no / Estoy mintiendo, mentira, todo es mentira**

Ella se levantó lentamente y bajó a desayunar, allí estaban Wendy y Bebe hablando animadamente con Token y Timmy. Craig estudiaba junto a Kyle, Stan y Tweek recién llegaban, Cartman y Shelly se iban al trabajo, Jimmy también acababa de levantarse. Kenny y Damien jugaban videojuegos.

**Uso yo, uso zenbu, uso na no / Estoy mintiendo, mentira, todo es mentira**

Ike se le acercó para pedirle ayuda con algunos ejercicios de matemáticas, Clyde le decía a Butters lo genial que era en los videojuegos que a Damien y Kenny le gustaban tanto, Pip su tarea mientras tomaba un delicioso té.

**Uso yo, uso zenbu, uso na no /**

La chica se levantó y fue con Ike hacia el salón, se detuvo en el espejo y dijo:

**- Estoy mintiendo, mentira, todo es mentira.**

Pero antes de marcharse, sonrió con malicia nuevamente hacia el espejo, donde de reojo vio una maceta con una 'Flor' muy peculiar.

**Tabun... Fufufu / **

**- Tal vez... Jujuju**

**Kyuubi: Y éstas son las razones por las cuales no me gusta escribir de terror! Bueno, supongo que está bien, no sé xD la verdad es que quería mostrárselo a Sheza pero como la chica ésta no volvió todavía, decidí publicarlo! Espero que les haya gustado mi intento de Thriller xD Ya saben, dejen sus reviews! Saludos.**


End file.
